ranger with pokemon
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: one little smart ranger gets sent to the world of pokemon with her partner picachu she travles with ash dawn brock and some love with paulxxx


"who wants to play a game"emy said

"we will what game"jayden said

"hide and seek"mike said

"kevin's on it"mia said

"ok 1 2 3"kev said

they hid he counted to 15 emy hid under her bed jay hid in

the closet mike hid behind a coberd he walked in emys room

"i found you emily"kev said

"dang it kevin u alwase find me"emy said

"come on we need to find the others"kev said

it took him 2 minits to find mike and 4 to find jay

witch ment mia was left not found she hid in a tall tree

"come out were ever u are mia"kev said

"shes good at hideing"mike said

"she's won every game"jay said

"oww stupid squril"mia shouted

they all ran outside but couln't see her the branch she was on

snapd she held on to the 1 above her with one hand

"look out below"mia shouted

they all moved out of the way and could see mia hanging

with a squril biting her hands and arm but she let go

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhh"mia said

"mia i'll catch you"mike said

he caught her just in time

"stupid squril go to hell"mia said

"are you ok"mike said still holding her

"yeah thank you mike"mia said

"found you mia"kev said

BEEP BEEP

"rangers the forest"jii said

forest

they came in morphed but no nighlock

"guys split up"jay said

"right lets go"they said

they all split up but mia stayed put pacing for the nighlock

"guys the nighlock is invi..."she said in to her samurizer

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"mia screamed

the others ran it to see nothing there mia was gone and the

nighlock was invisable he went back to the neather world

with mia

she was in some lab

"witch pokemon will be your partner"birch said

"wait what were am i"mia said

"ur getting ur first pokemon"birch said

"what choices are there"mia said

"picachu wevile vulpix"juinper said

ash came bursting in with brock and dawn

"can you heal my picachu"ash said

"oh my what happend"birch said

"team rocket proffesor"dawn said

"jassie james and meowth"mia said

"how do you know there names"brock said

"genral knowlage"mia said tapping her head

"your pokemon are heald"birch said

"could i take the first one please"mia said

"here's your pokemon and a pokedex"birch said

"what are your names"mia said

"im ash thats brock and dawn"ash said

"nice to meet you im mia"she said

"here's pokeballs and a badge case"birch said

"your a trainer to cool"ash said

"wait mia"birch said

"yes proffesor"mia said

"here"he said

he gave her a extra pokemon and 2 stones 1 water '1 eletric

they started walking out

"i don't know what to do"mia said

" why dont you travle with us"ash said

"i gotta make a quick call"mia said

she called jay on her samurizer she put it on speaker

"mia are you ok"jay said

"yh im ok jay"mia said

she could hear the others in the backround

"were are you mia"mike said

"in the sinnho reigon pokemon"mia said

"what starter pokemon"mike said

"i got a picachu mike"mia said

she could here the gap sensour

"we gotta go mia"mike said

he shut off the phone

"were can i catch pokemon"mia said

"follow us mia"dawn said

behind a bush

"lets go get'm"meouth said

"use the element of suprise"james said

"lets go"jessie said

they jump out on them

Prepare for trouble!

Make it double!

To protect the world from devastation!

To unite all peoples within our nation!

To denounce the evils of truth and love!

To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie!

James!

Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

Meowth!

That's right!

"team rocket"mia said

"give us your picahu's"meouth said

"not with out a fight"mia said getting into a stance

"u agenst meouth get real"jessie said

"can he survive a sword"mia said

"u dont have one tho"james said

she done her symble and got her sword un-morphed

"to-shay"james said

"wanna fight"mia said

"retreat and rethink"jessie said

they ran away

"there is pokemon over there"dawn said

she pointed to a bush mia caught a cyndaquil

they saw a burst of light come from the bushes

"more power"paul shouted

they went over to greet paul

"hya paul"ash said

"hey pauletto"dawn said

"sup paul"brock said

"hi im mia"mia said

"im p-p-paul"paul said

im pauls thoughts

"woah she's hot"he thought

"ill try and flirt with her"he thought

back into reality

"im paul nice to meet you mia"he said

they blushed a bit

"u a starter trainer"paul said

"yep"mia said

BEEP BEEP

mia's samuraizer went she answerd the call

and put it on speaker her friends poped up

"yo mia how you dooing"emy said

"im fine the battle"mia asked

"it was okay"jay said

"thats good great"she said

"do you know how to get back"kev said  
"no i dont ask jii"she said

"you need to beat 2 pokemon gyms"jii said

"thats wont be easy mia"ash said

"this is ash dawn brock and paul"she said

"hello to you all"they said

her friends ended call

"how u gonna beat them"dawn said

moogers and nighlock came in threw cracks

"she wont be able to"nighlock said

"guys get some cover"mia said

"what about you mia"brock said

"im fine now go"mia said

SAMURAIZER GO GO SAMURAI

she transformed into the pink ranger

they started fighting

"looks like im winning"he said

the nighlock got her on the floor

she pulled out the black box

"SUPER SAMURAI MODE"mia said

paul was thinking she was even more

hot in super samurai mode

they started fighting

3 minits later

"im drying up"he said

then dissipered

"what the hell"brock said

"im a power ranger"she said

"your a what!"ash said

giant moogers appeared

"watch this"she said

MEGA MODE POWER

she went into her turtle

"lets kick it"mia said

she destroyed them were the others were a

crowed of trainers started forming she came out

"power down"she said

officer jenny and nurse joy came out

"what was that"jenny said

"it was nighlock"mia said

"whats that"joy said

"im not from this world"she said

she told hat happend and how

she got transported into this world and

need to beat the 2 gyms to go back

"thats freeky"joy said

BEEP BEEP

she picked up the morpher

"hey jayden"mia said

"what happend"he said

"i had moogers here"she said

"ok report back"he said

he ended the call

"u guys ride skates"mia said

"yeah"all of them said

"SYMBOL POWER SKATES"mia said

skates appered on there feet

"lets go then"she said

they started skating down the path

"is this better than walking"mia said

"yea and faster"ash said

"hey race ya mia"paul said

"your on slowpoke"mia said

they set off

"go paul"ash yelled

"go mia!"dawn yelled

"be careful"brock yelled

"will do"mia said

they were raceing the oak tree

it was a tie

they were sitting down

the 4 started letting out there pokemon

mia did the same

she looked and the extra pokeball

then let the pokemon out

it was a wartortle

a wild carmander appered

mia started to battle it

she caught her 2nd pokemon

she got out her samuraizer

"samuraizer pizza's"mia said

5 pizza's appeared

ash took 1 dawn took 1 paul took 1 brock took 1 mia took 1

after they ate the fell asleep

they woke up from someone screaming it was 7:00

and noticed mia was not there

when they looked were she was sleeping they saw a trail of blood

they followed the trail to see mia fighting moggers and a nighlock

the moggers were holding her the nighlock was slashing at her

he was dryn out so he left with the moggers

mia colapsed on the floor the others ran over to her

when they saw her they saw her arm was toatly coverd in blood

also she was crying she wiped her eyes there was a big gash in her arm

she kept murmering somthing under her breath

"sticks and stones will break my bones but words will never hurt"

soon her pain turned into rage she grabed her sword got up

and walked over to a tree she started slashing the tree while yelling

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she collapsed again

her anger turned back into sobs she slamed both of her fists on the ground

dawn came over and nelt by her

"mia"dawn said

"NO"mia said

"mia"dawn said

"NO"mia said

"mia"dawn said dawn hugged her

"no"mia tryed to fight but couldn't

"mia what happend"ash said

"t-the nighlock he said he killed my friends my team mates"mia said

"mia im gonna have a look at your arm"brock said

mia just nodded as brock slightly toutched her arm she recoiled

and almost teared up again

"it hurt's bad"mia said

there pokemon came to them

picachu jumped on mia's lap

"yeah hey little yellow"mia said

"pica picachu"picachu said

he licked mia's face

"paul were is the nearest hospital"brock said

"no far from here why"paul said

"we need to get mia there fast or she will faint from blood loss"brock said

"cant we call nurse joy in advance"dawn said

"this will be quicker way dawn help mia walk"brock said

"ill run and get nurse joy ready"ash said

ash raced off not even 5 minits when they started power walking mia fainted

"woah dont worry mia i got you"paul said he carried her in a bridal position

"you sure you have her"brock said

"im sure brock ash should have joy ready im gonna run her thare"paul said

"okay dont fall or trip"dawn yelled

paul was runing faster when he could see ash

when he got there he gave her to one on the nurses

he samurizer drooped out her pocket

he picked it up it started vibrating he opend it up

and pic of mike came up with the awnser call button

"hello"paul said

"is mia thare"mike said

"she cant talk its paul"paul said

"what do you mean she cant talk"mike said

"a monstor hurt her saying it killed you guys and badly cut her arm"paul said

"oh that will hurt okay can you give her a meassage for us"mike said

"sure what is it mike"paul said

"just tell her that were all looking out for her and rooting for her all the way"mike said

"okay ill tell her that anything els"paul said

"oh yeah all 5 of us wanna see some pics of her kickass pokemon"mike added

"ill tell her that by mike"paul said

"okay cya paul"mike said

they hung up

nurse joy came over

"you can see her now"she said

"thanx nurse joy"paul said

paul walked into mia's room

"hey"paul said

"hi thanx"mia said

"its okay mike called he wanted to pass on 2 meassages"paul said

"whats the firsh one"mia said

"they are looking out for you and with you all the way"paul said

"aww mike dose care then whats the next one"mia said

"this one supprised me they wanna see some pics of your kickass pokemon"paul said

they both just burst into a fit of laghter thats when he noticed she had a pink cast on

"can i sign your cast?"paul said

"sure here i have a pen"mia said

he signed the cast

"what about your clothes thare coverd in blood"paul said

"samurizer clothes"mia said she went into the bathroom to change

when she came out she looked exacly like ash but in neon pink

"woah you look like ash but in pink"paul said

"thx lets go"mia said

"need any help"paul said he opend the door

"oh i have a suprise for you for bringing me here"mia said

"aw mia you didn't have to"paul said

they walked out the door almost 3 meters from the others mia said

"ill give you the suprise now"

"okay what is it"paul said

the others were making thare way over

"come closer ...closer"mia said his face was almost toutching hers

"what is it the mia"paul said

the others were infront of them

"this"she kissed him on the cheek

both of the started to blush

picachu jumped on her hat then looked down at her face

"hey little bud was up"mia said

picachu just licked her face

"we should be moving on to be able to get to the gym"dawn said

"i have a faster way of getting thare"mia said

they walked out of the building

"and whats that"ash said

"vote horses or a car"mia said

everyone voted for...horses

mia did the symbol and 5 horses appeared

"lets go its just like riding a rabidash"mia said

she climbed on a horse so did the others

they got to the next town with in half a hour

but the rockets appeared

"give us you picachu"meouth said

mia just got her spin sword and put the turtle disk on it

"SPINSWORD AIR VORTEX"she spun the disk

she hit the team rocket head on

"LOOKS LIKE WERE BLASTING OFF AGAINNNN"

"i dont know about you but im eating before im battling the gym leader"mia said

"im hungry my self aswell"dawn said the others agreed

they went for a restraunt they ate and

about a hour of trying to get ash off the food table

mia gave him some chocolate

"if you suck it it melts in your mouth"mia said

"okay is it nice"ash said

"yeah want some picachu"mia said

she gave him some thay walked to the gym

mia won her 1st badge with one pokemon left

they went to a pokemon centere

"how long away is the next city"mia asked nurse joy

"about a hour and a half"joy said

she gave mia her pokemon back

they left for the horses to go to the next city

"if we hurry up we should be thare by night fall"brock said

"this is cool riding horses without flames"dawn said

"hey do you guys like music"mia said

they nodded mia did a symbol time bomb started playing it was on repeat

"hey i can see the town from here"brock said

"well lets go faster"ash said

they started galoping towards the town

"we should camp here"dawn said

"lets try somthing diffrent"mia said

mia traced a symbol chocolate,crackers and marchmello's appered

"time for smores"mia said

she made everyone smores

"okay now in tired as hell"paul said

they said there goodnight and slept

next day

brock ash and dawn were sound asleep paul however

had troble sleeping when he got up he notist mia was

not there he went looking for her mia was a little

away from the group she had her samarizer out

along with picachu wartortle cindiquil carmander

he walked toward's her

SYMBOL POWER MORE POWER

she directed the symbol at picachu

SYMBOL POWER MORE POWER

she directed it at wartortle

SYMBOL POWER MORE POWER

she directed it at cindiquil

SYMBOL POWER MORE POWER

she directed it at carmander

"do you guys feel stronger"mia said

the pokemon nodded

"we need to beat this gym leader agrreed"mia said

she put her hand in the middle the pokemon put there (paws) in

"let's wake the other's up"mia said

picachu jumped on mia's head

the others woke up they sterted having breakfast

"so i saw you cheating this morning"paul said with a smirk

"im not cheating its giving them more power"mia said

her phone went mia put it on speaker

"mia you have to get home fast its xandred he is almost..."

the phone went dead

"oh my god"mia said

they all finished there food and ran to the gym when they

got there mia went in and got ready while doing so she

evolved picachu and wartortle it was her time to face the

gym leader she went threw the doors 5 minit's later she

came out the door's with a badge she returned all her

pokemon the other's noticed somthing odd about her

she was slowly starting to fayed she said goodby to

everyone and dissipered

with the samurai

mike rang mia and praked her buy making her think xandred was coming

the gap sensour went it was at the station they all ran there the rangers was

almost done with a megazord fight when mia came back she brought out all

of her pokeballs thinking this is stupid"everyone come out"she said all of her

pokemon came out she returned them all to there pokeballs so she went

straight to the shiba house when she got there jii was waiting for her the

rangers were quiet when they came home they herd jii talking to somebody

"so how was your journy"jii said"it was amazing jii"mia saideveryone came

in welcomeing her back"okay so about those photo's"mike said"dangit i

knew i forgot something"mia said she slapped her forehead with her palm

"really mia you forgot"mike said dissipointed"wait ill show you somthing

better than a photo"mia said they all went out into the traning ground she

grabbed her pokeballs but didnt show the others"come on out guys"she

threw the pokeballs up into the air and 4 pokemon came out charmander

cindiquil richu and blastoid"guys meet my pokemon"mia said"are they real"

emy said petting charmander"yeah richu thunderbolt"mia said richu thunder

bolted mike"ahhhh"mike said while bouncing up and down"wartortle splash"

he splashed him mike was fine now he looked at her like he was going to

pounce"you hit me they will hit you"she said 3 things crashed into the forest

they went to find out what it was mia confronted the 2 people and animal"how

in hell did you guy's get here"she pointed at them"who cares give us your richu"

jessie said she steped up"fine then ill give you a bit of him"i said he thunder bolted

the rockets"LOOKS LIKE WERE BLASTING OFF AGAIN" they dissipered


End file.
